Chamber of Birth
The Chamber of Birth (Japanese: 産声の碑, "Ubugoe-no Ishibumi" / lit. "Monument of First Cry") is a field within the ruins. It is the backside of Chamber of Extinction. This area is partially Hebrew-themed, with golem-like clay figures and Sephiroth marks in the background that serve as Mudman generators, and partially Indian-themed, with elephant god figures as statues and in the background. The Cog of the Soul is required to complete several objectives in this area, since it causes Mudmen and the Skanda Room Guardian to appear. *Area number: 6 *Music: [http://nigoro.bandcamp.com/track/song-of-curry Song of Curry] *Entrances and Exits: **A-3: Tower of the Goddess (A-2) **D-1: Graveyard of the Giants (E-5) **D-2: Chamber of Extinction (C-1) after defeating Palenque **F-5/H-4: Connects the two halves of the field after defeating Skanda **G-3: Chamber of Extinction (G-2), teleport *Grail Tablet: (A-3) *Backside Door: (D-2) *Compass: (F-2) *Sub-Bosses: **Skanda: (F-5) Map Items Treasures Woman Statue *Location: (I-4) **Place a weight on the dais to trigger the spiked ceiling trap. Place a weight on the rightmost skeleton to open the exit and unlock the chest. Leave the room and re-enter to access the upper area. Map *Location: (B-4) **Destroy the jar above the chest. Then use the Woman Statue on the spot where the jar has been and the chest containing the Map should open. Perfume *Location: (G-2) **After using the Cog of the Soul to animate the Mudmen, wait in the room until one depresses the floor switch in the upper-right corner. This will reveal the Perfume. Dimensional Key *Location: (D-5) **Use the Maternity Statue on the left recess, the Dragon Bone on the right recess, then jump into the pit and use the Key of Eternity in front of the infinity symbol. The wall blocking access to the chest can only be broken by attacking the lower-left wall in (E-5). You will need the Mulana Talisman to open the chest. Vessel *Location: (F-2) **In (G-2), approach the statue in the lower left with the Angel Shield to bounce the laser back at it, destroying it. If you do not have the Angel Shield out, the laser will deal 246 points of damage instantly, likely killing you. This may trip up players of the old version, where the Silver Shield was sufficient. [[Pochette Key|'Pochette Key']] *Location: (F-5) **Kill Skanda to unlock this chest Ankh Jewel *Location: (C-4) **Enter the sand house and buy it for 150 Coins. Puzzles Navigating the Field (C-5) Puzzle Present the Serpent's Staff on the pedestal on the top-left of (C-5). This allows you to move farther into the area. (C-5) Puzzle 2 In the lower right, throw a chakram through the thin opening between the block and the floor above it, and make it hit the face on the block above. (Jump after the chakram gets through the opening, forcing your chakram to curve up). This makes the block disappear. In addition, you can pass through the wall in lower-right corner, right above exit to D-5. It contains teleport to upper-right corner of D-5, allowing you to progress. (H-3) Puzzle Destroy the wall in upper-right corner to reveal a Birth Seal. Break it to activate teleport in one of the alcoves to the left, which allows access to G-3. (H-4) Puzzle There is a pillar that is slightly tilted to the right. Cling to it using the Grapple Claw to make it fall over, granting access to the Woman Statue room. (G-3) Reveal the Central Section Destroy wall section to the left of Elephant Statue. (F-6) Puzzle Scan the mural of Ganesha at (F-6) in the background. This removes the block to the warp at (G-6), allowing you to proceed. (C-4) Puzzle Present the Crystal Skull to the skull in the background at (C-4). This creates the nearby ladder, allowing you to progress farther into the Chamber of Birth. (B-3) Puzzle Place the Cog of the Soul in the slot near the left-side of the screen at (B-3). The statue should start moving. Place the Cog of the Soul in the new hole that the statue reveals, but be careful not to get crushed by the statue. This makes the lower platform open up, allowing access to the next warp. (E-5) Puzzle Place a weight on the dais using the (B-3) Puzzle's warp. This will make the lower-right platform at (E-5) start moving, allowing access to Skanda using the warp placed into the fake wall (bottom right C5). Dance of Life The Dance of Life. *Location: (G-6) **A tablet found in Twin Labyrinths (I-2) demonstrates how to perform the Dance of Life. **This is used in front of the tablet in Chamber of Birth (G-6). **The dance consists of the following inputs: Attack left three times, attack right three times, jump. **Spawns the Skanda sub-boss in (F-5). Traps *Location: (E-2) and (F-2) **There are large rotating blades that spawn from the floor and ceiling after a few moments. The blades sweep across large areas of the room and will inflict 200 damage upon contact! Move swiftly to avoid getting hit by the blades. *Location: Throughout the field **There are many elephant statues lining the field. Hitting one will result in divine retribution. NPCs Priest Ashgine *Location: (B-4) **Gives a hint about the use of the Dimensional Key. Shops Mud Man Qubert *Location: (C-4) **Box of Ammunition - 400 Coins **Ankh Jewel - 150 Coins **Weights - 5 for 20 Coins Coin Chests *Location: (E-2) **Kill the Assassin, and a Treasure Chest full of coins will be revealed. *Location: (E-6) **Destroy the bottom statue on the left of the two stacks. *Location: (H-4) **Destroy the white wall in the lower left of this room. Trivia The kanji used in the Japanese text for the Chamber of Birth might be a pun. Together, "産声" can be interpreted as crying or a baby's cry. By itself, "産" is almost always interpreted as "production", but it can also infrequently mean "birth". Thus, the Chamber of Birth might also be thought of as a "birth factory", which is supported by the constant creation of mudmen. Category:Fields Category:Backside Fields